project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Takuya Minamoto
Takuya Minamoto is a Fullbringer that is a part of the Xcution organization. Appearance Standing at an average height of 5'5", Takuya is about average looking. He has spiky red-orange hair that's usually messy, sometimes getting in front of his eyes, which are clue colored, but sometiems appear to look like they're green. He wears mostly normal clothes that can fit him. While he looks mostly normal, his right arm from about above the elbow down, is completely artificial, having lost his original arm in a terrorist attack when he was a boy. It had gone through many upgrades so it fit his body as it grew, since mehanical items don't actually grow. Another thing he has that is either on his belt around his waist, or in his backback, are the model toys of Model X. And he never goes anywhere without his games with his beloved Mega Man games. Personality Takuya is termed best as: idealistic and sometimes childish. He's very nice to others, but that doesn't stop him from losing his cool when someone insults him or any of his friends. He's overprotective of his friends, and especially his older sister, being his only family left. He doesn't take kindly to anyone that he thinks might hurt her and tends to get into fights whenever something like that happens. He is very idealistic as he wishes for something like what the heroes of the Mega Man games would like, a world where everyone can get along with each other and no one has to get hurt anymore. He adores Mega Man and supports it all the way, and would get pissed if anyone would insult him for that. He always has a game of the franchise on them, and tends to always use a lecture from the games from time to time. He has a strong sense of honor and justice, a reference as well as to the games he plays and he seeks other people that can see from his viewpoint as well. If he sees someone in some kind of trouble, his inner passion makes him want to go and help them, and hating the fact that he might not be of any help and hates the feeling of being powerless against anybody. This also tends to make him naive and possibly easy to manipulate, if they end up making him question what's right and wrong, and might even make him think that something that is wrong could be right, and vice versa. His idealism also makes him too trusting of others, since he thinks that everyone has some good in them, so even if someone betrays him, he'll be hurt, but he'll try to forgive and trust the same backstabber as before, forgetting the fact that some people can never change and won't become good, no matter how much one thinks they can. History When Takuya was born, his parents and older sister moved from Japan to America. Takuya grew up normally as any ordinary kid would. When he was a at 7 years old, his older sister had to move back to Japan for her college and chose to do her studies there. Takuya was sad to have her go, since he was close to her, but accept that she had to and made her promise that she'll visit on holidays or any other break. A few years later, when he was 10 years old, Takuya and his parents were victims of a tragedy. A building that they were in were part of a terrorist attack, that caused several explosions and took the lives of Takuya's parents, as well as taking Takuya's right arm. Takuya did not know what happened as everything seemed to be in a blur and lost consciousness, and eventually woke up on a hospital bed. He understood what happened and felt alone, scared, and lost. As he stayed on his bed with nothing but depressing thoughts, he heard sounds coming from a television set and looked to see it as a Mega Man anime. Seeing the heroism and ideals in the show, Takuya looked at it as his only comfort, and began to be a fan of the place. Soon, Takuya's sister came back from Japan after hearing the news, and after a tearful reunion about what had happened, they were happy tos till have each other. Using the money they had from the life insurance, the doctors were able to give Takuya a prosthetic arm, and he was surprised by how it worked, but accepted it and learned how to use it. Afterwards, Takuya had to move to japan when his older sister became his legal guardian and had to take him to japan while she still had her studies to do. Takuya was still sad to leave his home, but he went anyways and stayed with his sister. He still continued to support the Mega Man show that had saved him, and even bought the games, and played them as well. The Megaman game that he was most attached to was Mega Man ZX, since it involved Vent/Aile that was similar to Takuya, and having lost a parent to evil. He even was saddened by how they lost the only other person they cared about, Giro, to Serpent, and only being left behind Model Z that they combined with Model X, becoming Mega Man Model ZX. He placed an order for a model toys of Model X and Z, but Model Z was sadly unavailable at the time. When he got the order, he would always play with them and pretend that he was Vent or Aile and trying to use the Megamerge ability to become Mega Man Model X, though would have loved to do the Double Megamerge. Eventually, Takuya began to notice strange things around him, and how there were spirits in the air, as well as from how he was once seeing one of Don Kanonji's shows, and how he could see spirits. He then wondered if he was in possession of a gift, and thought if his gift had meaning to him. However, as he became more and more aware of his powers, so too did the Hollows. One Hollow was of a simple spirit that he saw losing his Chain of Fate, and the soul disintegrated and reformed as a Hollow, with the intent of devouring Takuya, and sadly, his sister who was with him at the time. When he was attacked, his sister got hurt in there as well, and Takuya felt very scared. he remembered how he lost his parents to an attack by terrorists, as well as his arm. He wanted to never again feel that weakness again and refused to let his sister get hurt because he couldn't do anything. He ended up clutching his Model X and Z model toys, since he tended to feel like he was stronger with them at his side. He tried to lure the Hollow away from his sister, which worked since it was after his power and went after Takuya. When Takuya ran, he eventually hit a dead end and was cornered by the Hollow. Feeling like he was frozen and scared out of his wits, Takuya was almsot ready to accept his fate, when the toys began to glow for some strange reason, that seemed to repel the Hollow. When Takuya opened his eyes, he noticed the two items gone from his hands and he was covered in strange armor, or rather, the exact same armor as Mega Man Model X, and realized that he looked just like them, and even carried the same Buster in place of his right arm. The Hollow attacked him and Takuya ended up dodging for a bit, but soon, ended up charging the buster and incinerating the Hollow with one shot. Afterwards, his armor vanished and he was back to normal, with the toy model on the ground. He was amazed what had happened and ended up crying out of joy. After so long, he finally got his wish and had the power to protect others. Powers and Abilities Adept Marksman: When using his Fullbring, he gains a buster to shoot blasts of energy at opponents. He can perform some low energy rapid fire and can also fire charged shots while moving around. Enhanced Speed: Using the Bringer Light, Takuya can pull on the souls of concrete and the air to allow him to move faster than the average human. Enhanced Durability: With the Fullbring, he gains a form of armor around himself, and becomes capable of taking more hits that could be potentially fatal to a normal human. Fullbring Megamerge: The name of the Fullbring is actually the reference to Takuya's favorite game Megaman ZX/Advent, regarding the Biometals allowing the use of the M.E.G.A. System in the game, enabling the Megamerge. The Fullbring allows him to use the model toys of Model X in order to transform into Mega Man Model X. When he does, Takuya dons armor very similar to X with gold highlights included and a white trim on the helmet as opposed to the familiar light blue. The jacket armor remains closed. He gains a buster over the place of his right arm that allows him to fire energy blasts made of his reireyoku. Charged Shot Using the X Buster, Takuya can charge his reiryoku into the buster and fire shots with it. He can charge longer to fire more powerful shots, and can do so while moving. The destructive force is depends on the amount he charged into the shot. Ability 2 Describe your ability. Ability 3 Describe your ability. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics Trivia *His Fullbring are Model X and Z from Megaman ZX, as well as the form it takes. *He is the first character made that Omegaxis1 used literal references to games and shows. *Originally, his Fullbring was to be a ring that becomes the X-Gloves from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, as well as their abilities. Quotes Optional.